The Switch
by shana852963
Summary: After hearing news that there is a spy amongst the members of the Order, Sirius reaches out to Lily and James and convinces them that it is in their best interest if they find a new Secret Keeper to protect them from Lord Voldemort. And who better to switch to the position than quiet, weak, innocent Peter Pettigrew?


**AN**

**School: Durmstrang**

**Theme: First Wizarding War: 1945-1990**

**Year: 6**

**Main prompt: [Quote] ****"Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that." - MLK Jr.**

**Additional Prompt: [Weather] Thunderstorm**

**Title: The Switch**

**Word count: 2721**

* * *

"That's two more dead this week, Dumbledore," Sirius Black said, shaking his head as he stared down at the _Daily Prophet _in disgust.

"And three more have gone over to You-Know-Who's side," Kingsley Shacklebolt stated solemnly. "We've yet to confirm whether they've been placed under the Imperius curse or went over on their own free will. It's still a significant loss for us, either way."

Dumbledore said nothing as he paced back and forth in his office, where a small portion of the Order of the Phoenix had been called to meet. Along with Sirius and Kingsley, Alastor Moody and Minerva McGonagall sat huddled in the small office.

"His army is growing, there's no denying it," McGonagall said. "But surly there must be more that we can do to grow our own. What if we brought in more Aurors from the Ministry to join the Order?"

"Not a wise move right now, Minerva," Moody grunted. "Half of the Auror department has been infiltrated. Impossible to know who to trust."

"The size of our army is not what I am concerned about at the moment," Dumbledore finally spoke. "I believe…I believe the Order itself has been infiltrated."

"You mean there's a spy among us?" Minerva frowned. "But Dumbledore, that-that simply cannot be. No one in the Order could-"

"People change," Moody interjected. "People who you thought were your closest friends can turn and have their wand to your throat in a heartbeat!"

Sirius shifted uncomfortable in his seat, suddenly becoming very interested in the many instruments on Dumbledore's shelves.

"Why do you think the Order has been compromised, Albus?" Kingsley asked calmly.

"The Dunns' murder," Dumbledore replied, pointing at the _Daily Prophet _in Sirius' hands. "June and Robert were killed in Brazil, trying to rally up support from the Brazilian Ministry."

"We know that, it's horrible," McGonagall said. "But why does that-"

"They were killed," Moody said slowly, putting the pieces together. "As soon as they arrived. The Death Eaters were _waiting _for them!"

"Nobody outside of the Order knew they would be going," McGonagall said, her face falling.

"And this was the first time we've gone so far south," Sirius said heavily. "There's no reason the Death Eaters would have been down there unless they were tipped off."

"Precisely," Dumbledore muttered, clearly deep in thought. "Someone close to us has turned spy."

"Well it's clear who that it is!" Sirius said loudly, getting to his feet. "Who else other than _Snape?_ Can't you see Dumbledore? Snape is feeding every ounce of information that he learns here back to You-Know-Who! James and I told you from the start, there's no way that snake could ever be trusted!"

"Severus Snape is not the spy," Dumbledore said firmly. "That much I am certain of."

"He's a Death Eater!" Sirius argued. "It _has_ to be him!"

"Snape is no more a Death Eater now than you or me," Dumbledore said, his own voice rising. "He has turned spy for us at much personal risk-"

"Well then who else?" Sirius snapped.

"Whoever it is, we will find them," Kingsley said, stepping next to Sirius and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Albus, I assure you that we will keep our eyes open for anything suspicious."

"Better believe we will," Moody sneered. "If there's one thing I hate more than a Death Eater, it's a sneak who pretends he isn't one! And this information stays between us four!"

"What about Remus?" McGonagall asked, turning to Dumbledore. "I thought he was supposed to attend this meeting as well?"

"He sent an owl; he was feeling under the weather," Dumbledore replied. "Full-moon's tomorrow, after all."

"That's what he said?" Sirius frowned. "Did he say where he was?"

"Well he'd be at home, I presume, no?" McGonagall said. She looked back at Dumbledore. "And what about the Potters, Albus? Are they still safe from You-Know-Who?"

"For the time being, yes," Dumbledore nodded. "As long as their Secret Keeper remains silent, they won't be found."  
"And what if their Secret Keeper is the spy?" Moody pointed out.

"Then they would have been dead by now, wouldn't they?" Kingsley replied. "The Potters chose their Secret Keeper themselves; they obviously choose someone they trust, and they obviously made the right decision."

Sirius said nothing, but he was sure he saw Kingsley and McGonagall both look towards him. Nobody was supposed to know he was James and Lily's Secret Keeper. But then again, it seemed fairly obvious that it would be him, didn't it? Everybody knew how close he and James were.

"Kingsley is right," Dumbledore nodded. He stepped over to a large basin across the room. He pressed his wand to his temple and pulled a long, silvery strand from his head and led it into the basin. "And Alastor was right as well; all talk about a spy hidden in the Order must stay amongst ourselves. Be on the lookout; I want to hear of anything suspicious right away."  
"You know me," Moody said, getting to his feet. He swayed slightly as he balanced himself on his wooden leg. "Constant vigilance!"

"We will meet again with the rest of the Order shortly," Dumbledore continued. "You know how to get in contact with me in the meantime."

McGonagall, Kingsley, and Moody muttered quick goodbyes before filing out of Dumbledore's office. Sirius, on the other hand, hung back, watching the others depart.

"Is there something else you want to discuss, Sirius?" Albus asked as his office door swung shut.

"Yes," Sirius said. "Dumbledore…I know you think I'm prejudice against him, and maybe I am, but _what _exactly makes you sure that Snape is truly on our side now? What makes you believe that it's not him who's the spy?"

"I have my reasons," Dumbledore said. "Reasons that I cannot share. But you know that I would never let someone into the Order if I did not fully trust them. And I trust Severus Snape. I am confident that he is not the spy amongst us."

"Dumbledore, you don't know him like I do," Sirius said desperately. "He's always been fascinated with the Dark Arts! He craves power! He-"

"Sirius, you must let go of your schoolyard hatred towards Snape," Dumbledore said. "I do not expect you to get along, but I expect you to trust him."

"Trust him?" Sirius repeated, a look of absolute repulsion spreading across his face. "I'll never trust Snape!"

"You must," Dumbledore said gently. "You know better than most that we are in Dark times now. The Order is the wizarding world's one true hope at defeating Voldemort. We cannot afford to fight amongst ourselves."

"But-"

"Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that," Dumbledore spoke. "I've told you and James both, Sirius, to win this war, we must stay strong against the Dark Arts. We must stand united! And right now, that includes standing with Snape."

Sirius clenched his jaw. "I'll never love that greasy-haired git," he said firmly.

"Well to be fair, I daresay he'd say the same about you," Dumbledore replied. "But-"

"You really trust him?" Sirius cut in. "You-He's really on our side now?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "There's not a doubt in my mind where Snape's loyalty now lies."

Sirius took a deep breath as he sank down into one of the open seats across from Dumbledore's desk. "And this spy…you're certain about it?"

"I wish I wasn't," Dumbledore said heavily. "But yes, I do not believe I am mistaken. There is a spy somewhere in the Order…and it is not Severus."

Sirius said nothing as he stared intently at the ground.

"Sirius?" Dumbledore said, stepping closer to the young man. "Is there something you wish to tell me?"

Sirius' head shot back up. "No," he said at once.

"Nothing?" Dumbledore said suspiciously, looking over his half-moon spectacles.

"Nothing," Sirius nodded, getting to his feet. And before Dumbledore could say another word, Sirius turned and rushed out of the office, slamming the door behind him. He leaned against the closed door, feeling his breathing growing heavier.

Dumbledore was positive that the spy wasn't Snape. And as much as Sirius despised Snape with every fiber of his being, he trusted Dumbledore and his judgement. However, at this moment, Sirius wished more than anything that he could believe that Dumbledore was wrong; that he had made a mistake. Because then he could go on believing that it _was_ Snape was the traitor among the Order members.

Now Sirius was forced to face the unsettling fact that there was someone else who had turned spy. And the worst part was, in his gut, Sirius felt he knew exactly who that person was.

* * *

By the time Sirius arrived at the Potter's home, it was storming heavily. Sirius rushed up the front path and pounded at the door. The protective charms around the house prevented even him from apparating directly into the home, as he had been used to doing nearly every day before Lily and James had been forced into hiding.

"Who's there?" he heard James call from inside.

"It's me!" Sirius called back. "Sirius!"

"Then tell me," James said through the shut door. "What was it that I snuck under your pillow during our fourth-year at Hogwarts."

Despite the circumstances of his visit, Sirius couldn't help but crack a smile as he recalled the event.

"Two-hundred Flobberworms," Sirius replied. "To get back at me for crashing your broomstick into Hagrid's pumpkin patch."

A moment later the door opened up and Sirius stepped inside the house, just as a loud clasp of thunder rattled through the home.

"Merlin, it's awful out there," James commented as Sirius dried himself off with a quick drying-spell. "Couldn't wait for it to clear up before you came by?"

"No," Sirius said. "No, James, we-we need to talk."

"What is it?" James frowned. "Not another murder? We just heard about the Dunns'-"

"No," Sirius said quickly. "I-Where's Lily?"

"Oh Sirius, I thought heard you knocking," Lily said, coming into the front entrance way right on cue. She was carrying Harry on her hip, and when the child caught sight of his godfather, his face lit up.

"Pa-foo!" Harry babbled, reaching his arms out towards Sirius.

"Hi, Harry," Sirius said softly, taking the child from Lily. He stared down at his godson, and, not for the first time, wondered how someone so innocent could already be caught up in such chaos.

"Sirius says he has something to tell us," James told his wife. "Something that evidently couldn't wait."

"Is everything alright?" Lily asked, her face falling immediately. "Please tell me there wasn't another-"

"There wasn't another murder," Sirius assured her. "This is about me…us. I-I can't be your Secret Keeper anymore. You need to find someone else."  
"What?" James said, confused. "I don't understand. Why-"

"Think about it, James," Sirius said. "You-Know-Who has been searching for you for months. If he hasn't already figured out you're hiding using the Fidelius Charm, it's only a matter of time before he does. And who do you think will be the first one he comes for?"

"But if you don't tell-" James started.

"James, you know I'd never tell," Sirius said firmly. "Never! But…there are ways they can make me. The Imperius Curse, the Cruciatus Curse…Don't you see? I'm not afraid of what happens to me, but if I ever let something happen to any of you-"

"Sirius, that's-" Lily started, but James cut her off.

"He's right," James said, his eyes widening in sudden realization. He turned to his wife. "Sirius would be the first one they'd suspect. Damn it! How did we not see this sooner?"

Another clasp of thunder sounded, causing Harry to let out a whimper and cling closer to Sirius.

"I've got you," Sirius whispered soothingly to Harry, rubbing gentle circles on his back. He looked back up at Lily and James. "That's why you need to find someone else. That way, no matter what the Death Eaters may do to me, you'll still be safe."

"But Sirius, what about you?" Lily frowned. "It sounds like you're in serious danger now too. Maybe-"

"Lily, don't you worry about me," Sirius said. "It's you lot we've got to focus on. You-Know-Who is after Harry; what matters most is protecting him."

"Well if it's not you who can be our Secret Keeper, it should be Remus," James said. "Far less people know that we're close to him. We'll need to arrange to meet with him and-"

"No!" Sirius said firmly. "Not Remus."

Lily and James both gave him strange looks.

"Sirius, you know that next to you, Remus is-" James started.

"There's a spy," Sirius blurted out. "In the Order."

Lily took a step back in shock as a flash of lightning lit up the windows by the front door. "A spy?" she gasped.

"Dumbledore is absolutely certain," Sirius nodded, continuing to comfort Harry in his arms, who seemed to get more and more upset by the raging storm outside.

"Well it's clear who it is, isn't it?" James scoffed.

"Dumbledore insists that it's not Snape," Sirius said. "And-And I think he's right; I think it's someone else."

"Someone else?" James repeated. "Who else do you think would be capable of-"

"Remus," Sirius whispered, closing his eyes as he said the name. "I think it's Remus."

"No!" Lily cried. "Remus?"

"Blimey, Sirius, why on earth would you think that?" James exclaimed. "Remus is our friend!"

"You've been in hiding for months now, you haven't seen him," Sirius muttered. "He's…changed. He hardly speaks to me anymore; he hides away in his home for weeks on end, he's slipping in his Order duties...something's not right about him!" Sirius said. "I-I hoped I was wrong, but when Dumbledore brought up the spy during our meeting today, I realized that it had to be true. That's why it's important that we make the switch now, as soon as possible. Remus would have figured out I was your Secret Keeper right from the start. He's probably waiting until he's sure You-Know-Who can protect him completely before he switches sides fully and sends the Death Eaters to force your location from me!"

"But Remus?" James said weakly, looking as though he had just been hit with a powerful stunning spell. "Sirius, this is the bloke who took two hours to properly fold his socks in school! How can he be-"

"People are changing," Sirius said firmly. "It's getting worse and worse out there. More are going over to his side each day. People you'd never expect! These are Dark times…Darker than they've ever been before."

James glanced over at Lily, who looked just as shaken as he was. Then he looked back at Harry, still fussing in Sirius' arms as another round of thunder roared through the house.

"Then who?" he finally asked. "Who do we go to?"

"What about Peter?" Sirius suggested.

"Peter?" James repeated. "Sirius, you know Peter's one of our closest friends, but he's, well, he's not exactly-"

"He's forgettable," Sirius said. "Quiet. Small. Exactly the kind of person nobody would suspect you'd choose to protect you. You-Know-Who would never think you'd give him such an important task!"

"That-That's brilliant," James said. He turned to Lily. "What do you think?"

"I don't know what to think," Lily said shakily. "Remus going over to You-Know-Who? I-I just can't believe-"

Yet another clasp of thunder boomed, causing Harry to cry even harder. Lily reached over and took him from Sirius, holding him tight in her arms as she slowly began to calm him down.

"I think we need to do whatever will keep Harry safe," she said. "And-And if that means we make Peter our Secret Keeper, that's what we will do."

James stepped over and put his arms around his wife and son. Another bolt of lightning flashed into the entranceway, lighting up Harry's face.

"Bring Peter here," he told Sirius. "You're right; we need to make this switch as fast as possible."

"Course," Sirius nodded, pulling his cloak back on. As he headed to the door, he stopped and reached down to rustle Harry's hair.

"Don't you worry, Harry," he said, pulling a strained smile onto his face. "Everything is going to work out just fine."


End file.
